


Mind Over Body

by HER0lN



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Deductions, Gen, Observations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HER0lN/pseuds/HER0lN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deduction on emotions of another person, and pondering the act of manipulation, with some metaphorical speak in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Over Body

I sat in a stairwell, watching the one next to me closely. The tilted their head forward, short hair hanging down and covering their face at the angle, due to them staring at the ground. This made it difficult for me to see what they were feeling.

Every now and then, whether it passed over a few long moments, or a few minutes, they would look up at me. Look up and show their face, their expression. Perhaps they were looking up to see if they still had my attention and I was actually paying attention. Perhaps it was a reminder that I truly was there, keeping them company, giving themselves reassurance that they weren't alone, just by looking at me and knowing I'd help.

How could I help? It doesn't always have to be fixing an error. It could be many things. Simply the presence of a loved one nearby can be enough to reassure another, if the time, place, and person fits.

They look at me, I know they're close to crying. Brows furrowed, arching slightly up at the tips, lip beginning to tremble, eyes holding a desperate look to them. It's not hard to tell. In fact, it's pretty much screaming 'I want to cry'. To me, anyhow.

I know they're going to cry, I know they have the urge. But saying it wouldn't do me, or them any good. So, I don't say it. I don't even seem as if I acknowledge it. I go on, just as I was. Speaking normally as I was before, reassuring, though not overcompensating for the tears that might soon ensue.

I try to work my way around the seemingly inevitable flow of tears, however, I come up unsuccessful. It isn't too late for me to help, I reassure them even as they cry, point out the logical things. Though, that seems to make them cry harder. I was pointing out the logistics as to why they shouldn't have to cry.

Maybe they already know that. At hearing their crying is unjustified, they panic, thus crying harder. They don't know what to say, don't know how to justify what they're feeling. I understand things can be frustrating, I don't tease them, or tamper with the possibility of using it against them. I'm aware of the predicament I'm in and am plenty aware I could take advantage of it and do something for myself.

As always, I think of a million things I could do to turn this situation to fit what I want and to receive something good out of it, instead of another's tears. However, I remind myself that I must be sympathetic and not take advantage of every opportunity I receive.

I could use many things to my advantage. I could use my smarts to manipulate those around me, to make the selfless people that are so close to me, to things that make me happy and things that I personally want. I could do this ten times over in the course of two hours, and they wouldn't question.

Would manipulation such as this sit well in my stomach? Would I be able to deal with the guilt of hurting somebody I know that cares so much about me?

Yes. Undoubtedly, yes. I could manipulate and toy with them, without blinking an eye. I wouldn't let it sit, or pester me. Wouldn't let any guilt fill me up.

But, with my better nature, I have to wonder if that would make me such a pleasant person to be around? I already don't achieve the status of friendly and pleasant, and I want to keep the ones close to me, trusting and loving. I don't do it. I wouldn't do it.

I wouldn't seize this opportunity, the opportunity that I receive nearly hourly. I don't take it, not because I couldn't handle the costs of it, but because I care.

I can be heartless and cruel, I could manipulate and use others without feeling the pain of it. But, I know that these don't deserve it. I think this through with my heart as well as my mind.

Mind over body. Sometimes. My mind can get me great things, it can help me notice things that others don't. My mind is what makes me notice all this. However, my mind isn't out for the well being of others. My mind is my smarts, it is the observatory and deductive part of me. I need my bodies help as well, to supply the heart and emotions that remind me who matters and why it is wrong.

Many times, mind does come over body. But, I need to remember that a heart is an important thing to have.

I don't take this chance. I comfort the one with me on the stairwell, I tell them it'll be alright and make a compromise. I use the combination of my mind and my heart, to stop their tears.

 

Note: I'm aware that emotions don't really stem from the heart or body, and come from the brain(most specifically the limbic system, though not all emotions stem from there, only the majority). I was simply trying out my hand in being a bit metaphorical is all. I prefer not to be. Though, I suppose it was worth trying, once.


End file.
